


Mine Are Worse Than Yours

by MisMiz (Jaaaaack51)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, Slash, Stakeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:06:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaaaaack51/pseuds/MisMiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck and Ezra on a stakeout. Things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine Are Worse Than Yours

"What time is it?" Buck Wilmington's tone was perilously close to a whine and Ezra Standish sighed in exasperation as he replied, without looking at his watch.

"It is precisely five minutes and thirty-nine seconds later than it was the last time you asked me that question."

"You didn't even look at your watch." Buck accused, sitting up straighter in the rather rickety chair that was one of the few pieces of furniture in the room. Ezra was slouched uncomfortably in the room's only other chair. A dilapidated table completed the sparse furnishings. 

"That is because it has been exactly that long since the last time you asked me that question. And the time before that. And the time before that. You, Mr. Wilmington, are far more reliable than any mere timepiece." Ezra drawled the words languidly, knowing exactly how much it would annoy his companion.

"You know I hate it when you do that." Buck complained, scratching irritably at his back. 

"Precisely the point." Ezra allowed himself a small grin at his companion's disgruntled look. 

"Will you stop that?" the southern agent demanded a few minutes later. It was his turn to be annoyed. Buck had been squirming around, rolling his shoulders and scratching at his back almost frantically for the past several hours. It was grating on Ezra's nerves worse than fingernails on a chalkboard.

"Can't help it. Damn thing itches." Buck glanced at Ezra who sat glaring at him.

"Here. It bothers you so much, you can do something about it." Buck pulled off his faded t-shirt and started walking as he spoke. He knelt down when he reached Ezra's chair and presented his back to the southern agent.

"Scratch." he commanded.

Ezra stared at the broad back for a moment. It still had the remnants of a tan. Absently, he noted the smooth texture of it, despite the lack of care from its owner. The words sunscreen, moisturizer, and skin care regime were not in Buck's vocabulary and yet his skin would make many a fair maid gnash her teeth in envy. Then his gaze was caught by a small area in between the shoulder blades. There was a half healed patch of raw, flaky skin, complete with scab and everything. He wrinkled his nose fastidiously.

"Scratch it yourself." Ezra could be short and to the point when he chose.

"Awwwww...come on Ez. Please." Buck wiggled his shoulders pleadingly. "I'll tell you how I got it." he offered, turning his head to leer in at his companion.

Ezra recognized that look. "Pray spare me the details of your amorous exploits, Mr. Wilmington." 

"But it's a good story." Buck protested, turning around. "There's a blonde and her twin brother and the floor in..."

"Unless you care to hear about the forty-two different ways of removing a spot from silk, I suggest you save this story for a more appreciative audience." Ezra held up his hand.

"Fine." Buck muttered. "But you're just jealous because you aint got any stories like that." He looked ever so slightly smug.

"Oh really." Ezra was not about to let that one pass. Besides, he was bored. This stakeout had come together at the last minute, leaving the two agents no time to prepare. 

"Do you see this?" Ezra carefully removed his jacket and rolled up the sleeve of his shirt. On his forearm were three parallel lines of white running from wrist to elbow. 

"Yeah. So?" Buck reached out and grabbed the proffered arm. 

"Let us just say that the dark haired enchantress I was with exhibited some tiger like qualities. Much more ferocious than her brother as it turned out." Ezra's tone of satisfied superiority did not escape  
the other agent.

"Well, come here and look at this." Buck tugged on Ezra's arm, noticing how muscular it was. And how fine and soft the hair on it was. _Probably conditions it._ Buck snorted at the thought. 

"That?" Ezra pushed himself off the chair and crouched down to peer at the taut muscles of Buck's abdomen. It was much firmer and flatter than it had any right to be, given how much junk food Buck and JD consumed on a regular basis. There was a puckered, circular area about an inch in diameter marring the smooth skin. Involuntarily he reached out, running his hand over the scar and the skin around it. He had been correct. Buck was very firm. And smooth. And warm. He jerked his hand back as Buck began to speak.

"Bullet from a .44. Saved Chris' life back when we were on the force." Buck explained in a lofty tone, as if he hadn’t even noticed Ezra’s brief caress. Well, two could play at that game.

"Impressive." Ezra agreed blandly and began unbuttoning his shirt. He folded it carefully and placed it on the chair behind him. Then he turned around so the scar on his back could be seen and appreciated. Buck noticed the contrast between the sleek, pale skin and the area in question. He lifted his hand and gently ghosted it over Ezra’s back.

".38 caliber. Saved a pregnant woman whose husband was trying to kill her." Ezra was very proud that his voice didn’t betray the slightest quiver as he turned around to face Buck again.

"Ok. Ok. How about this?" Buck pointed to a diagonal pinkish line underneath his collarbone. "Knife wielding maniac." Ezra's glance travelled down from the collarbone to the light dusting of hair on his companion's chest. He jerked his gaze back up to a safe level as he realized he was staring at Buck's nipples. 

"A knife wielding maniac and his gun toting girlfriend." Ezra pointed to an area along his ribs. He was assiduously avoiding the memory of what his companion’s hands had felt like as they had swept over his back. And told himself sternly that he did not wonder what it would feel like to have Buck’s hands all over the rest of his body.  
  
Buck removed his socks and sneakers and began unbuttoning his jeans as Ezra watched with a vague feeling of alarm. Buck wasn’t wearing anything under his jeans. Of course he wasn’t.

"Here. Top this one, Ez. Spring break in Florida while I was in college. Tangled with a shark who thought I was gonna be his next meal." Buck indicated a long jagged scar about six inches in length on the inside of his thigh. 

Ezra reached out a finger and ran it gently over the scar. The skin felt slightly rough there in contrast to the soft skin around it.

Ezra watched in fascination as Buck's cock twitched and sprang to life as the back of his hand grazed the length of it while he slowly ran his fingers up and down Buck’s thigh. 

"Your turn, Ez." Buck's voice was slightly husky.

"Hmmm...? Oh yes." Ezra cleared his throat and removed his hand from Buck's thigh.

Pulling the leg of his pants up, Ezra tapped his knee lightly. "Skiing accident when I was twelve. Took a jump on the course they use for Olympic training."

Buck trailed his fingers over Ezra's knee and down his leg. The delicate touch caused him to shudder involuntarily. When Buck's questing hand began removing his shoes and rubbing his feet gently, Ezra moaned.

"I do believe it is your turn, Buck. Unless you wish to concede this particular contest." The words came out in short little gasps as Buck removed Ezra's socks and continued rubbing his feet with large, warm hands. It was pure bliss. His Italian loafers looked good but they weren’t made for comfort. He moaned again.

"Concede? Doesn't that mean surrender? Buck's voice was a seductive growl as he moved his hands up to the waistband of Ezra's pants.

"Yes." Ezra leaned back slightly, allowing Buck easier access.

"Thought so. And I accept." Buck's lips hovered teasingly over the southerner's for a moment. 

"Accept?" Those lips were so close. He could feel the slight tickle of the other man's mustache and knew this had spun way out of his control. And he didn't care in the slightest. 

"Your surrender." Buck kissed him then. Lost in sensation, Ezra barely noticed as his remaining clothing was removed. 

He found himself flat on the floor, laying on his back while Buck kissed his way down Ezra’s body slowly and deliberately. Making Ezra writhe shamelessly in need. Maybe those stories about Buck’s prowess had some basis in fact after all.

"This is changing the meaning of surrender as I know it." Ezra arched his back as Buck nibbled at a particularly sensitive spot.  
  
"Just wait. You’ll have a whole new vocabulary before I’m through with you." Buck whispered in his ear as he slid one hand under Ezra’s back while the other settled on his hip, thumb rubbing along his hipbone.

"I am a very slow learner..." The rest of Ezra's words went unspoken as he wrapped his arms around his companion's broad back, twined his fingers through the dark hair, and kissed him.

And just to prove that the universe can occasionally be kind, the target of the stakeout stayed innocuously asleep the entire evening so Ezra was able to expand his vocabulary quite a bit. 

And that following morning, if Josiah and Nathan wondered a bit about the disheveled state of their two friends after what was supposed to be an entirely uneventful stakeout, well they were wise enough not to ask.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Premise borrowed from Lethal Weapon (3?). ATF universe borrowed from Mog. Thanks for reading.


End file.
